The National Institutes of Health, National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), Division of AIDS (DAIDS) is funding the Regional Prospective Observational Research in Tuberculosis (RePORT) International Coordinating Center (RICC), which will serve as the point of contact and the coordinating entity for RePORT International related activities as needed. RePORT International began as a cooperative strategy between the U.S. Division of AIDS (DAIDS)/NIAID/NIH and interested governments to address the threat of TB, which affects the lives and well-being of people across the globe and poses an increased risk for people living with HIV and AIDS. Each RePORT consortium is designed to support in-country data collection, specimen biorepositories, and associated research with the goal of adding additional regional consortia to encourage worldwide TB (drug-susceptible and drug-resistant) prevention and treatment research.